Love Adventure
by brandondu37
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une personne, exilé et rejeté qui va rejoindre un équipage plutôt survolté et vivre des aventures mouvementer ! Les rebondissements sont présents du début à la fin et si sa plaît à beaucoup de monde j'écrirais la suite ! Bonne lecture !
1. Le commencement !

_**Comme tous les jours j'allai m'entraîner tranquillement à l'autre bout de l'île où je m'étais construit un petit bâtiment. Et bien sûr, mes pensées vagabondaient dans un sens : mon rêve presque irréalisable, devenir membre d'un équipage de pirate pour réaliser mon deuxième rêve : contrôler mon pouvoir du fruit du démon pour pouvoir battre n'importe qui, et devenir le meilleur bretteur au passage. Bon je vous dois quelques explications, mon fruit du démon est le fruit métalien qui est un fruit de type logia. Il me permet, comme son nom l'indique, de contrôler le métal sous toutes ses formes. Donc j'arrivai à l'autre bout de l'île quand je vis un bateau au loin. Je fus surpris au début de voir un navire, car l'île n'en avait pas vu depuis au moins deux ans. À l'époque où je venais d'arriver, au moins 95 % des habitants m'avait tenu pour responsable alors que je n'avais strictement rien fait. Donc cela m'avais obligé à voir uniquement les quelques rares amis que je m'étais fait.  
J'ai continué à m'entraîner jusqu'à environ midi, je décidai de faire une petite sieste après avoir mangé.  
Quand je me suis réveillé devant moi se tenait une tête inconnue.**_

_**"-Bonjour, pourquoi vous venez ici ?" je lui ai demandé.**_  
_**Une fille s'approcha.**_  
_**"-Tu pourrais au moins te présenter non ? fit-elle avec colère.**_  
_**-Oui désolé, je m'appelle Brandon et vous ?"**_  
_**Elle se calma : "Moi s'est Nami, voici Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Brook, Franky, Ussop, Sanji et Chopper."**_  
_**Ils lui répondirent par un salut collectif.**_

_**"-Donc je reprends ma question, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?**_  
_**-Bas c'est simple, nous avons demandé aux habitants de l'île s'il y avait d'autre personne qui vivait sur cette île et les indications nous ont menées ici", dit Nami.**_  
_**-Ça tient la route ...**_  
_**-Tient tu vis ici ? demanda alors Zoro.**_  
_**-Tu n'aurais pas des questions un peu plus intelligentes à poser ? s'emporta Nami.**_  
_**-Non c'est bon j'ai l'habitude des questions ... déplacées, on va dire. Et oui je vis ici j'ai construit ma maison tout seul et j'y vis tous seul."**_  
_**Je dus avoir l'air triste en disant cela.**_  
_**-Tu viens avec nous ?demanda Luffy.**_  
_**-Ou ça ? Au village et puis quoi encore, ils me détestent tous. Mais si vous voulez je veux bien parce que vous êtes sympa.**_  
_**-Je crois que certains sont déjà partis et ne t'inquiète pas Brandon, quand on est arrivé ils étaient tous très heureux, essaya Nami pour me remonter le moral.**_  
_**-Normal, je suis arrivé i ans et à partir de ce moment la plus aucun bateau n'est arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils m'ont tenue responsable alors que je n'avais rien fait donc je suis venu m'installer ici. Heureusement que dans le village certain marchant m'aiment bien sinon je serais plus là en ce moment.**_  
_**-Je suis désolé pour toi mais ça s'est peut-être arrangé puisqu'on est arrivé.**_  
_**-Ouai peut être et puis sinon j'avais bien envisagé une autre option, m'en aller à la nage mais ...**_  
_**-Mais quoi ?**_  
_**-Bas devine Nami il y a un seul truc qui empêche de pouvoir nager,dit Robin.**_  
_**-Oui c'est vrai tu devrais savoir, se moqua Luffy.**_  
_**-Parce que tu sais toi peut-être ?s'étonna Nami.**_  
_**-Bas oui a ton avis j'en possède un.**_  
_**-A mais oui je suis bête tu as mangé un fruit du démon c'est ça ?demanda Nami.**_  
_**-Oui le fruit du métalien.**_  
_**-Nami-chérie, Robin-d'amour, on doit aller remplir la réserve,se souvenu Sanji en mode love.**_  
_**-À oui c'est vrai,j'avais oublié,répondit Nami.**_

_**Nami se retourna vers moi.  
-Bon aller tu viens.  
-Ok ...répondis-je sans grand enthousiasme.  
Nous allons donc au village et comme d'habitude tous les habitants du village me fuyaient.  
-Bon, c'est pas la joie ici, tu veux venir dans notre équipage ? proposa Luffy.**_

_**J'en suis resté bouche bée. J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps.  
-Non mais ça va pas non.**_

_**Nami frappa Luffy puis se retourna vers moi en souriant.**_

_**-Bon alors tu veux venir ça te permet d'échapper à … ça, dit-elle en montrant le village.  
-Bas évidemment que je veux venir, en plus c'est un de mes rêves.  
-Super !s'exclama Luffy.  
-Bon bas je vais récupérer mes affaires et je vous rejoins après au bateau.  
Tous confirmèrent avec un grand oui.  
-Et au fait c'est normal que Zoro ait disparu ?remarquai-je.  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il se perd très facilement, son sens de l'orientation et nul on va dire, il se perdrait dans une pièce !rigola Nami.  
-Ok je vois, bon j'y vais à ce soir.  
Je leur dis au revoir puis partie.  
-Bon on pourrait peut-être commencer à faire les courses ?proposa Sanji.  
-Ah oui j'avais totalement oublié vite on a plus beaucoup de temps,se pressa Nami.**_

_**J'étais heureux, en une journée j'allais pouvoir m'en aller, en une journée j'allais être libre !**_


	2. Des adieux ?

_**Je venais de finir de préparer mes affaires quand j'ai réalisé que je vais devoir dire au revoir à William mon meilleur ami lui aussi repousser car il a mangé le fruit des je vous explique le fruit des portails permet de pouvoir faire apparaître des portails de téléportation jusqu'à 5 pendant un bonne petite heure mais peut uniquement se téléporté dans des endroit connu et de pouvoir ouvrir un portail aux enfers pour pouvoir faire venir des démons environ une centaine avec des griffes de 50 bons centimè suis donc allé le voir pour lui faire mes adieux et je vis que Luffy et Sanji étaient là.Je me demande pourquoi.**_

_**-Salut Wil !**_

_**-Salut Brandon ! Ça va bien à ce que je voie je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda William.**_

_**-Parce qu'il vient de rejoindre notre équipage,s'exclama Luffy.**_

_**-Ah d'accord … et donc tu est venu me dire au revoir je suppose ?**_

_**-Bas oui désolé mais je n'en peu plus de cette île.**_

_**William sourit a ce moment la.**_

_**-Pourquoi tu sourie comme ça ? lui demandai-je.**_

_**-Parce que je suis du voyage ! Je vient de me faire engager dans l'équipage.**_

_**Ma mâchoire tombe par terre.**_

_**-Mais c'est trop bien !**_

_**Je n'arrêtai pas de sourire quand Nami et Robin arrivèrent.**_

_**-Bon on y va parce que sinon on est cent ce soir si tu te mets à engager tout le monde,gronda Nami.**_

_**-Ouai de toute façon j'ai faim !ajouta Luffy.**_

_**Nous rentrons au navire rapidement car le soleil descendait fois arrivé au navire Luffy nous présenta comme nouveau membres de l'é et moi saluèrent tout l'équipage.**_

_**-On pourrai leur donner des chambres qu'en même non ?Ils ne vont pas dormir par terre,questionna Robin.**_

_**-A oui j'avais oublié !se souvenu Nami.**_

_**-William tu viens avec moi !,déclara Luffy.**_

_**William accepta en esquissant un sourire.**_

_**-Qui veux être avec Brandon ?demanda Nami.**_

_**Tout le monde paraissait a l'inverse se réveilla.**_

_**-Moi , tu viens avec moi,dit-il avec un grand sourire.**_

_**-Ok de toute façon je me serais mis avec toi,confirmai-je.**_

_**Tout le monde me regarda avec des grands yeux sauf Zoro qui sourit encore plus.**_

_**-J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?**_

_**-Non non ne t'inquiète pas,répondit Nami en reprenant un air normal.**_

_**Maintenant Zoro n'arrêter pas de me regarder, ça me mettait mal à l' m'invita à m'installer dans sa ne cessa pas de me regarder pendant tout ce temps.**_

_**De son côté William s'installer dans la chambre de Luffy qui lui posa mile et une question sur lui, sur sa il arriva l'heure de manger tout le monde arriva à l' était réputé pour sa cuisine succulente mais je ne m'attendais pas a ça ...Ce qu'il a fait, c'était trop bon.**_

_**-Wouaw c'est trop bon ce que tu fait Sanji !,m'étonnnai-je.**_

_**-Ouai là j'approuve totalement !confirma William.**_

_**Une fois le repas fini nous sommes allés nous coucher Ussop était de garde le temps que nous quittions -enfin- cette île de suis parti me coucher et je me glissai dans le lit en même temps que Zoro .Je me demande comment s'en sort William avec Luffy , il doit sûrement rougir, quand d'un coup les bras de Zoro viennent m'entourer et me serrer contre lui.**_


	3. Révélation ?

_**Ma première réaction consiste à le serrer lui aussi et je vois qu'il rougit, je rougis dans la seconde qui suit. Pendant toute la nuit je suis resté serré contre lui. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une présence aussi forte.**_

* * *

_**Du côté de William, Luffy se jeta tout de suite sur lui en le faisant basculé sur le lit . Au début William essaya de le repousser mais il capitula vite et s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes. Une fois fini Luffy resta sur William l'empêchent de bouger puis lui dit qu'il l'aimait. William lui lâcha la pire des réponses en lui disant que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Ils dormirent l'un sur l'autre tout en s'embrassent pendant toute la nuit.  
**_

* * *

_**Quand je me réveilla je me trouvais au-dessus de lui, ma tête sur son torse nu. Il est déjà réveillé et me regarde. Je rougis et il me dit :**_

_**_Tu a bien dormi mon Brandon ? Demanda gentiment Zoro.**_

_**Je suis tellement étonné de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça que je réponds :**_

_**_Oui et toi mon bretteur adoré ?**_

_**Zoro rougis sur le coup et répondit :**_

_**_Oui super tu ne peux pas imaginer.**_

_**Nous nous levons pour aller déjeuné, toujours aussi bon la cuisine a Sanji . Je ne vois pas William par contre, bas c'est normal, c'est un gros dormeur. Par contre Luffy et là et Nami s'inquiète pour lui car il ne mange pas.**_

_**_Ça va bien Luffy ?**_

_**Le concerner répondit d'un ton absent :**_

_**_Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas Nami.**_

_**Sanji pris Nami a part pour lui parler :**_

_**_Ce n'est pas normal Nami-chérie , normalement il se goinfre a fond !**_

_**_Oui il va falloir le surveiller de près.**_

_**Robin apparut et Nami et Sanji sursautèrent :**_

_**_Vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler.**_

_**_Ok Robin-d'amour .**_

_**_Bon si tu veux de toute façon j'ai d'autre chat a fouetté, dit Nami tout en regardant Sanji.**_

_**William resta toute l'après-midi à côté de Luffy . Moi de mon côté je m'entraînai dur avec Zoro . Pendant toute l'après-midi, on a fait pratiquement que de se regarder. Il était beau torse nu avec des gouttes de sueur qui couler non mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi. Enfin bref j'ai eu l'impression que Zoro s'était retenue cette nuit, je repartis dans mes pensées quand je vis que Zoro était presque sur moi.**_

_**_Tu t'entraîne plus ?**_

_**_Non j'aime bien te regarder.**_

_**_Ok ...**_

_**Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je lui demande :**_

_**_Tu me cacherai pas quelque chose toi ?**_

_**Pour toute réponse il me prit dans ses bras très fort , moi aussi et il m'embrassa.**_


End file.
